New Beginnings
by Dreams Of A Shipper
Summary: As Humanity's Greatest Soldier, pressure is on Levi to have a top team backing him up. People who can follow him into the depths of hell and back. She is the last missing piece of his puzzle. Story on how Levi came about picking Petra for his squad.


**Hi guys! Not that I'm sure many people have read the first, but this is my second fanfic! :)**

 **It's a burning question of mine what it was exactly that made Levi pick his squad, but mainly, of course, his dearest Petra. So, from that, this story was born.**

 **This scene came closest in my mind to what could have happened... Who knows though! :/**

 **I have Aurou knowing her a bit because I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that they knew each other before. I kept it vague though, only barely mentioned.**

 **Anyhoooo... Have to stop rambling! It's becoming a problem!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **(As per usual, don't own any of the characters etc..)**

"Well, that was disappointing," Captain Levi sighed. He turned to his three squad members, Eld, Aurou and Günter. "Top of his class, huh? Using his 3DM gear like that? He was asking to be snatched by that Titan."

Turning away from the steaming Titan carcass that the fallen soldiers team had eliminated, Levi strode across the rooftops, his team following suit.

"Come on Captain, he was still pretty fresh out of the academy," Eld reasoned. He knew the Captain didn't mean to be heartless - it was just that they were so used to seeing people die around them. It would make their job impossible if they got overwhelmed by every death. Especially ones that could have been avoided.

"Even still, did you see the flashy movements? He was too interested in looking good to notice his death coming straight for him. Someone like that wouldn't stand a chance running with us in the big league," Aurou stated in his arrogant voice, standing with his arms crossed. They were now a few streets down, waiting for another Captain to come brief them.

"Uh, Aurou, don't you think you should withhold the judgement? None of us were perfect at the start," Günter softly spoke up. "It took a lot of practice and, let's face it, sheer dumb luck at the start."

"Well, you all had something these cadets don't. Gut instincts. And a sense of teamwork. Which none of these seem to have figured out is essential," Levi noted with disappointment. He was staring straight ahead, but he was also watching distant movements of soldiers trying to reclaim the breached outer village.

"So, none caught your eye yet Captain?" Eld enquired, thinking through all the potential squad mates they'd witnessed in action today. Levi simply flicked a quick glance at him, his dark eyes speaking his sarcasm. Eld huffed a laugh and turned to compare notes with the other guys.

"I liked that third guy...what was his name? Yovin? Volin? He was pretty quick and gutsy."

"Yovlin. And yes, he was pretty impressive. Fast for such a monster of a boy. Has a quite a few team assist kills already. But I liked Francis. With a bit of fine tuning, he could be really great, I think," Günter supplied his opinion, one of the few times he spoke so much in one go while on official business.

Aurou snorted and moved his hands to his hips. "You're both morons. Neither of those cadets would fit in with us."

"Oh really, Aurou? And who would you pick for the honour?" Eld asked sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

"Easy. Ryuki. By far the only one with brains and some backbone," he closed his eyes as he spoke, waving a hand to emphasise his choice.

Günter and Eld had to admit, it was a good choice. They'd almost forgotten about him.

"That cocky brat? Between the two of you Aurou, there'd be no room for anything in the castle besides your egos," Levi still hadn't turned from his vantage point, but the amusement and dread were evident in his tone.

Aurou was about to respond, no doubt with some smart ass comment, the others chuckling in agreement, when a female officer swung easily onto their perch, two soldiers in tow. Her cape bore the Wings of Freedom emblem, same as their own.

"Captain Levi. I apologise for the delay. Had to help take out a 10 metre abnormal corralling a couple of cadets," the dark haired woman held a hand out and Levi shook it briefly, nodding in acknowledgement.

"It's alright Captain Fields. We weren't waiting long."

The middle aged woman nodded back and turned to survey the scene before her.

"Normally, we wouldn't have deployed the cadets so soon, but they were the closest to the area and the Garrison claimed this was just outside their jurisdiction. It's still in the walls I mean, but what can I do? They made up their minds!" Sighing in frustration, she turned towards Levi and his team. "Anyway, I believe you have already observed several possible candidates. I reviewed the list you were given and have one or two to add, if I may. Some soldiers who show real potential. You can really tell when someone stands above the rest, and these guys are them."

Levi merely held out a hand, beckoning her to lead the way. She smiled briefly and started heading to the east of the small, walled town.

"The three cadets, Sato, Pullord and Tark, are all stationed down this way, if my info is correct and they haven't had to stray too far. I really think you could find a new team member in one of these three. Very suited to your cause," she explained over her shoulder as they sailed across rooftops, the two Captains taking the lead. Their subordinates kept an eye on the perimeter and kept their eyes peeled for potential danger.

"And just what is it you think is "suited to our cause", Captain Fields?" Levi frowned.

She threw her head back and laughed, dark, long hair whipping behind her in the wind.

"I'll let my choices speak for themselves. I think you'll be very pleased," she replied in good humour. She knew all too well of Humanity's Greatest Soldier's reputation for being cold and closed off. She heard a gruff grunt of disbelief behind her.

"We'll see."

Sweat was slowly dripping from Petra Ral's brow as she and two other cadets got into final positions to take down the 7 metre class Titan.

Don was in the perfect position to propel himself at the weak spot, so close to finishing it off.

As he built momentum, Petra noticed, too late to call out, that the Titan's hand was about to connect with his path. Without delaying, Petra jettisoned herself at the arm, her gear digging in deep. She drew her blades upwards and sliced off the hand at the wrist, causing the Titan to bellow, it's big, ugly blue eyes rounding on her and it flicked it's attached hand at her.

She leapt out of the way, falling purposefully towards the ground before catapulting herself upwards out of reach. She flipped onto the nearby ledge, ready to jump back in if necessary. The Titan didn't have a chance to regenerate and try again, thankfully, as Don, unhindered now on his mission, struck home, his blades slicing the hunk of flesh from the body.

The Titan crumpled forward, hitting off a building before crashing face first into the ground.

"Nicely saved, Petra!" Hiro yelled in ecstatic triumph as the three landed on the next roof over. The smiling boy slapped her cheerfully on the back, evaporating Titan blood steaming from his sword. He'd been the distraction while Petra backed up Don.

"Yeah. Thanks. You saved my ass," Don scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Petra beamed at her teammates, wiping her brow clean.

"That's what teams are for, guys," she shrugged easily.

"Liger, Ral, Theode! Report back to me!" Simon Kaysi, their temporary team Commander on this mission, yelled across from where he and the others had also rendezvoused. The young soldiers complied, joining their team.

Petra went to stand beside her friend Helen. They'd been happy to be put in the same team, preferring to have each other's backs. The brunette turned to flash a quick smile at the copper haired girl, but Petra could see the tension and worry shadowing her features.

She smiled back and gave her shoulder a light pat.

"Ok. Good work. A bit sloppy, but we can fix that," Kaysi stated loudly in his raspy, yet deep voice. "We lost a couple, but that can't be helped sometimes. Next, we need to move down to Dahlia Street. There's a couple of Titans headed there. We need to split into smaller division-"

No one had noticed the 9 metre until it was too late. It must have rounded the corner by the Church, the tall steeple hiding it from view.

Petra only saw a flash of beige-pink as the Titans hand shot up and grabbed Helen, yanking her cleanly by the waist and off the roof.

Her friends scream filled the air and the other cadets gasped and shot around, watching in horrified paralysis as their team mate was quickly drawn towards the mouth of the beast.

Time slowed with a deafening heart beat pulsing in her ears, and Petra felt the air rushing in around her.

 _Helen._

Before she realised she was moving, Petra had reached the edge of the roof, fresh blades clipped into place.

She distantly heard Kaysi screaming at her to stop, but all she could see was Helen's pale white face as she neared certain death, fight and flight instincts both managing to evade her.

Ignoring the increasing yells of her superior, Petra threw herself off the roof and straight at the Titan, praying she wasn't too late.

"That's Tark there, the tanned boy," Fields was pointing at said cadet, who was currently in pursuit of a Titan along with a few other soldiers. "Several kill assists and a smart strategist I hear."

Levi said nothing, preferring to let the cadets actions answer any questions he had.

He had a good eye on form and skill, adding to what made him such an effective Captain.

Tark, Fields obvious favoured choice, left something lacking for Levi.

His form was good and he could handle himself, that had been obvious from the swift evasive manoeuvre he had just applied, but Levi could tell he did not have the fierce precision needed in striking opportunities. He had had several moments now when he, head of the charge, could have immobilised the Titan, yet he had either failed to see these moments or was too scared to try.

Levi shook his head, looking away from the pursuit with a fresh bout of disappointment.

He'd never be totally satisfied by any of the underwhelming choices so far.

He was about to suggest they seek out another cadet when chaos a few streets over caught his eye.

There were a couple of teams of cadets (he surmised they were cadets due to their unpolished and unsure movements) tackling some Titans.

One team was slashing and hacking, trying to get the upper hand of an abnormal, clearly struggling.

The other team, however, was closing in on the kill.

One boy, lanky and fair, was taking the kill shot, but alarm bells rang as Levi anticipated the slap the young boy was about to receive from the Titans tensed hand. It's eyes were on him and Levi knew the boy couldn't tell.

He was probably too focused on getting enough momentum.

Bracing for the swift death, Levi caught a blur of motion in his peripheral.

One of the cadets had attached herself to the arm of the Titan, and was currently slicing through flesh, tendon and bone, severing the hand effectively at the wrist.

Unobstructed, the fortunate cadet made the cut, killing the Titan.

Levi's eyes weren't on him though. He was watching the graceful movements of the female cadet who had just saved her team mate. She was quick and agile, but unlike many he'd seen today, her movements were sure and without hesitation.

"Who is that female cadet?" He asked, drawing the attention of the six soldiers with him on their roof.

Fields came to stand beside him, squinting slightly at the scene, trying to register defining features from their distance.

"Oh, that's Petra Ral," she announced once she saw the golden-copper hair and petite build of the girl.

"I know her..vaguely," Aurou piped up, his face giving nothing away. "Her family lives around the same area as mine. Nice people."

"What's her story?" Levi persisted, eyes still trained on the girl in question.

"She had us worried at first," Fields frowned, crossing her arms.

They watched as Petra Ral leapt swiftly into the air to avoid the Titans swatting hand.

Again, Levi was mesmerised by her sure, almost dance like movements.

"Why's that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she is a very sweet natured person, caring. Almost to a fault. She tended, in training, to put others well being above her own, theoretically and in action. We were sure it would be her downfall. She wasn't being cautious enough and put herself in harms way once or twice... However, as time went on and the cadets learned more about strategy and muscled up, she turned it around to be in her favour. Her driving desire to protect her teammates translated into her being super vigilant and made her fantastic at team assists."

Pulling herself up from a nosedive, Petra was now poised on the roof trimming, ready, it seemed, to jump into action again if need be.

"What's her kill count?"

"Ah, let me look," Fields held out a hand and her subordinate, Baytes, handed her a file. "Hmm, she had a solo kill her first week out the gate and nearly twenty kill assists and rising quickly."

If anyone had been looking closely enough, they would have seen the slight glimmer of excitement shine in Levi's eyes.

"You don't say," he murmured.

"Uh-oh," Günter frowned, referring to the scene unfolding before them.

The cadets had been gathered on a rooftop by their superior once the Titans were slaughtered and were too focused to notice the Titan sneak up on them. Levi clenched his jaw as it approached Petra Ral.

"Looks like another of your candidates is about to bite the dust," Hannigan, Fields other officer, shook his head in mock sympathy. Levi shot him a withering look, stemming any other snarky comments.

The Titan had other ideas than to strike him that unlucky in his quest and snatched, instead, a girl beside Petra.

Her screams rang like a bell across the houses as she was clenched tightly in the giant fist.

No one moved to help her, sickening Levi as he watched her inevitable death.

Shouts came from the roof as his potential last squad member raced forward, leaping from the roof and making a bee line right for the Titan.

"Whoa, that's one determined girl," Eld whistled, impressed by the actions that backed up Fields info on her.

"See? Fearless when it comes to rescuing others but... potentially lethal," Fields sighed.

Levi glanced back at the roof. It was clear no one, not even her superior was going to help. And Levi had a feeling she wouldn't fail to rescue her team mate, meaning she'd probably need assistance in the aftermath.

She proved him right. She was nearly too late, but her actions saved the other girl by the skin of her teeth. She was just about to enter the gaping cavity of a mouth when Petra struck. Jabbing her swords harshly into the side of the Titans jaw, she reefed downwards, splitting half the lower jaw from the rest of the mouth. With no lower teeth, the Titan couldn't bite down.

"Clever," Aurou said in a surprised voice.

The Titan let out a roar, dropping its meal and stumbling back a step. The anger was practically rolling off it now, though. It sent a volley of surprisingly fast lashes at Petra, who was already unbalanced due to her quick, yet impromptu attack.

She slipped and tried to right herself, avoiding a blow just in time.

Levi decided he couldn't watch anymore.

He'd made up his mind.

He had seen enough.

"Aurou, go secure the girl. Eld, Günter, go assist Miss Ral. I think she's proven her point," Levi commanded, his deep voice emanating quiet decisiveness.

As his men hurtled to complete their orders, the Captain turned to the other.

"Well, you were right about one thing, Fields." Turning his dark gaze upon the female Captain, he readied himself to join his team.

"Some really do stand above the rest. Pity it wasn't any of your choices. I was dying to see soldiers suited to my cause," he smirked and shot across the rooftops.

She was going to be too late. Petra realised this in horror as her friend was inches from the Titans mouth. There was no way she'd get to the nape of the neck in time.

In a snap judgement call, Petra saw her only possible course of action. Maintaining her dead on course, she raised her blades together above her head. She was so close now, she could see strands of saliva stringing from the top to bottom teeth of the Titan. The smell of death and blood assaulted her nostrils, but she ignored it.

Helens screams and pleas echoed through her brain as Petra drove her blades into the jaw of the Titan. As hard as she could, she pulled down, tearing raggedly through bone and skin. It wrenched her shoulders, but she felt the jaw give way.

A deafening scream filled the air, ringing in her ears and after that it was madness.

She vaguely saw Helen being dropped, landing out of her view. The Titan started thrashing wildly and it was all Petra could do to stop herself being squashed.

She tried to get purchase with her blades, but they were damaged and she slipped past her intended mark. She looked up just in time to see a fist hammering towards her. Managing to catch her foot in a fold of skin, she launched back out of the way. The fist made contact instead with the Titans own ribs, forcing it back a step. Crap, she would have been ground beef if she'd still been there! Seeing an opening, Petra managed to hack at its elbow after quickly replacing her blades. She felt a sharp pain as the Titan thrashed, catching her off the edge of the building where she was clasped to its arm. A gush of air hissed through her teeth, but she refused to let go. She had to kill this thing before it regenerated and got the upper hand. If not, Helen could end up fodder anyway.

Petra had just had to backflip and catch off the building to her right when the mechanical whizz of 3DM gear sounded above her. She looked up to see two forms heading at them.

One, a dark haired man, green cape in a whirl, curved in and sliced the jaw on the other side, leaving it hanging by a mere thread. A blonde man, meanwhile, had shot around behind, using a chimney to secure his cables before ripping effortlessly into the Titans nape.

Petra's eyes widened in shock, awe and gratitude pouring deep into her chest.

With a final bellow, the ugly monster started to pitch forward.

"I'd move if I were you,' the brunette man called out, already aiming for the roof behind her. With a nod, she too jumped clear of the Titans crashing descent, glancing down to see Helen had been whisked to safety by another soldier.

Landing safely on the same roof as her teammates, she turned to her two rescuers. They were about her age, early to mid twenties, she guessed. That didn't matter. What mattered was these two men had just helped her save her friend.

"Thank you both. You were amazing," she panted slightly. The two men waved her off, offering easy smiles. She instantly liked them. She was about to ask them who they were when footsteps thundered towards her and she turned to find herself being stared down.

"Cadet Ral! What did I tell you, huh? I told you to stay put, that it was too late!" Kaysi yelled in her face.

"Sir, I couldn't stand by and let a member of the team die when I was close enough to help, sir!" She saluted to show her recognition of disobeying an order. Kaysi got right into her face, glaring directly into her eyes.

"I told you. To stay. Put!" He prodded her shoulder. "Next time it'll be both of you dead or worse! So when I tell you it's too late, I mean it's too late!" He yelled. The others were all looking around awkwardly, the two men who'd stepped in to help her frowning at the interaction between Kaysi and the young soldier. Kaysi was still glaring at her, and it was too much for the young woman after the stressful few minutes.

Petra's patience snapped.

In a voice dripping with distaste she rounded on him.

"With all due respect, sir," she ground out, "it clearly wasn't too late. Or is she not standing in front of you right now?"

"You got lucky! If the Scouts hadn't stepped in, you'd be a goner!" He gestured at the two soldiers. Petra stared at them, looking for the first time at the emblems on their capes.

"You...you're in the Scouts? Why were you here?" She asks incredulously.

A deep, smooth voice behind her answered.

"We are here for you, Petra Ral."

Petra spun around and saw the owner of the voice striding towards her with Captain Fields, one of their occasional strategy trainers.

"Captain Levi, sir!" Kaysi saluted the young man sharply.

So this was the famous Captain Levi?

He was much shorter than she'd expected. How was someone so small Humanity's Greatest Soldier? He was said to have extraordinary strength and agility alright, but she'd imagined something more like his tall, blonde squad member who'd helped her just now.

Completely ignoring Kaysi, Levi was looking at Petra with an expression she couldn't quite understand.

"That was impressive work, Private. You're loyalty to your teammates is refreshing," he stated, his tone managing to stay strangely neutral, leaving her slightly confused.

"Ugh..thank you, sir!" She saluted. "But I didn't do anything another soldier wouldn't, Captain," she stated honestly. Levi's gravelly stare turned to Kaysi.

"I strongly disagree, Private."

It was Fields turn to step in.

"Kaysi, why did I witness one of your subordinates stepping in to save a comrade while you remained on the safety of this rooftop, when she clearly could have used a hand to at least evacuate her comrade?" She frowned at him.

He stuttered and stammered, looking back and forth between the two Captains.

"Captain Fields, I made a judgement call. It was too risky to chance other soldiers for the life of one. So I made a choice. An order, actually, that my subordinate, as you pointed out, directly disobeyed," he glared at Petra, as if he could pass the blame to her. She just glared back, disbelief and outrage colouring her face.

Levi scoffed and took three paces, so he was standing directly in front of the cowardly officer.

"A call that was clearly wrong. You say you couldn't risk more soldiers to save one? Well, in this fight, sometimes one soldier makes all the difference. Like your subordinate," his voice dripped with dis contempt. "She is one soldier who single-handedly saved another comrades life. If you ask me, she simply made the call you were too cowardly to make."

Kaysi blanched and just stood, mouth agape, staring down at Levi, who glared back.

A wave of intimidating judgement was emanating off the Captain and Petra found herself glad to not be on the receiving end.

"Kaysi, this is not the first time I've had these problems with your leadership skills. So don't try pass the blame along," Fields growled at him. "Once the area has been secured, I'd like to see you in my office, please. Now, take the rest of your team and move out. That's an order," she finished sternly.

Speechless, the tongue lashed Officer turned and gathered the rest of his cadets, heading towards Dahlia street, but not without a withering backwards glance.

Oh man, that guy definitely hated her now!

Petra was suddenly aware that Captain Levi was standing in front of her, his presence filling everything around her. He was only about an inch or so taller than her, but he seemed taller due to his brooding, dark confidence.

"I was serious about what I said. You were impressive out there," his onyx eyes were boring into hers and she felt exposed, her soul naked to him like he could see everything about her in one glance.

She gulped involuntarily and offered a watery smile. "Thank you, sir."

"As you probably know, I run a Special Operations Squad for the Survey Corps. I'm looking for a new recruit," Levi left that hanging there, feeling amused at the blank expression on the young girl's - woman's, he corrected himself, now he was up close and personal - face. She blinked her big, golden eyes a few times before pointing weakly at herself.

"M...me, sir? Are you serious?"

She glanced around at the other members of his squad: the two men who'd helped her and the other man, his face vaguely familiar, who was still being clutched desperately by a pale faced Helen. The dark haired man offered a small smile and the blonde gave an encouraging wink, the one wearing a cravat like the Captains merely looking mildly interested.

"Yes, you. Unless you're not interested?" Levi's deadpan expression gave nothing away about his opinion.

 _Well, he obviously wants you in his squad, or he wouldn't be here talking to you, stupid!_ Petra scolded herself.

Her mind was racing, adrenaline still surging through her veins.

The Survey Corps. Picking her, now, mere weeks before training finished. Petra was fourth or fifth in the ranks, she knew, but still. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined being headhunted for a Special Ops Squad. It was a huge honour.

What would her parents think?

Her mother would be devastated. She wanted her to get a position in the Military Police, safe behind the walls.

Of course, that had never been Petra's goal. She'd had her sights set on the Survey Corps. How else to better put her skills to real use, unlike having the odd real job in the MP's?

Petra didn't think her father would mind, he'd just be proud of her no matter what. He'd still worry like crazy, but he knew it was what she wanted.

"Cadet Ral? Am I boring you?" Levi frowned slightly and she realised she'd totally spaced out. How embarrassing, she looked like a total flake now.

"Sorry sir, it's just...it's a lot to process," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip slightly. Levi nodded and asked if she needed some time to think it over, but Petra knew she didn't have to think it over.

"I'd be honoured to join your Squad, Captain Levi, sir. If you're sure you want me?"

Levi flicked a glance at his existing squad and knew by their faces that they were all in agreement.

"You'll make a fine addition to our team, Petra. You can join us as soon as you're training and ranking has finished. After that, you'll report straight to me. Alright?"

A strong, work worn hand was extended and Petra took it, grasping her future in her grip. A strange electric charge had started somewhere deep in her core and it was lighting up a joy she'd never felt before.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"You still have a lot to learn, don't get me wrong, but I'll have you in fighting shape in no time. Mark my words," his voice was so full of certainty, his eyes with firm assurance and Petra knew, no matter how hard the road, she'd follow this man to hell and back.

"Looking forward to it more than anything, sir," she saluted again and was earned herself a small, brief corner of a smile.

"'Til after graduation then, Petra."

Turning on his heel, her future Captain strode away, shooting off the roof, his squad in tow. The blonde man (she really needed to learn their names now!) placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze and a broad smile.

"Well done," he mouthed and she found herself beaming back. The other two nodded and smiled at her before they, too shot off the roof after the Captain.

Petra stood in awe, watching them gracefully shoot ahead, before turning out of her sight.

She was left with Helen, Captain Fields and her two subordinates.

Fields approached her beaming, a proud look on her face.

"Congratulations, Petra. He's not an easy man to impress, but you really have earned this. Enjoy this moment. Take Helen back to base. The Titans are under control, only a couple left. You won't be needed again today," Fields smiled again before nudging her towards her friend. "Stay out of trouble until graduation, you hear?" The dark haired Captain called as she, too left the rooftop, heading in the opposite direction than Levi's squad.

Petra turned to Helen, concern instantly washing over her. She'd completely been ignored after nearly dying.

"Helen. Are you ok?" She asked, pulling the other girl into a gentle embrace.

Helen was trembling, a sheen of sweat layering her clammy skin.

"Petra...that's...just so much to digest. I mean... Special Operations! Kaysi was so mad but... You don't need to worry about after graduation. No picking a branch- Ah! You saved my life!" The poor girl was having a hard time getting her thoughts in order. She pulled slightly on a strand of her short, dark hair. Petra chuckled and put her arm around her friend, guiding her across the roof.

"Alright, let's get you back. You ok to use you 3DM gear?" She checked it over, looking for any damage. It was slightly dented, but still functional.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just.. Need a shower. And maybe to not see a Titan for a while," she laughed weakly.

The two girls took to the air, still on alert but more relaxed. Steaming carcasses littered the street, but Petra didn't care for once.

Her - Levi's Special Operations Squad? How had that just happened?

He chose her, out of all the Cadets and all the other soldiers. Little old her, plain old Petra Ral. A soldier of the Survey Corps.

"You should be proud," Helen smiled over at her, raising her voice above the wind. Petra realised she was grinning, a wound up spring of excitement and apprehension coiled in her stomach.

"Seriously, you are an amazing soldier. And... Thank you," her voice quieted and her gaze unfocused, casting back to her near death experience. "You were the only one who stepped up to save me. I...wouldn't be here right now...if you hadn't..." Tears were clear in her voice, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Hey, now. It's ok. That's what we're here for, to have each other's backs. Honestly, it was nothing." Petra paused befor laughing. "Besides, those two saved my ass, too. I was struggling there for a while. So it wasn't just you," she assured her friend.

"Whatever you say, Petra. Still, thank you. Are you nervous though? As exciting as it is, you'll be going out beyond the wall. That's dangerous territory and goodness knows what you'll have to do in a Special Ops Squad," Helen frowned, worry for her friend clouding her celebrations.

Petra looked back over her shoulder, at the wall behind them.

Over the wall.

Into the outside world.

She'd dreamed about what that would be like, about the open spaces, the new undiscovered treasures lying waiting, almost begging to be discovered.

And she thought of the Titans, lying in wait, too. Hordes of them, crashing through the forests and meadows she'd heard of.

A fierce surge of un identified emotion surged through her and she realised she would do anything to protect the people inside the wall and most of all, to allow everyone the chance to escape the walled prison they lived in. To walk free amongst the wildlife, choosing where to settle, or to travel.

To have a choice.

She turned to Helen, a determination burning through her.

"I'll do anything I can to keep everyone safe and to help us get any step closer to experiencing freedom. I'll use my wings to the best of my ability."

Lost in her thoughts, Petra zipped on in silence, the sun shining on their backs, casting shadows.

Soaring through the air, Petra thought it almost looked like she was flying, raising above the chaos and despair.

To her new future.

"I'm ready."

 **Ok well, that's that! I'm much more satisfied by this than my first story.**

 **(You guys are probably going... really?)**

 **I really hope I got the characters all right, that's something I'm very wary of! Especially Levi...he's a tricky one! But that's why we love him! :)**

 **Am thinking of adding more to this, continuing on with Petra's transition into the squad, what do you guys think? Or have I butchered our beloved characters enough? ;)**

 **Please let me know what you think; reviews of all kind are welcome and encouraged!**

 **(Just please be kind! :P )**

 **God bless :)**


End file.
